ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark IV
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = |B5 = }} |image = |based = Unknown |appearances = Iron Man 2 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Hall of Armors |markno = Mark IV |codename = None |class = Basic Iron Man Suit |type = None |armorcolor = Red With Golden Plates |height = User's Height |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Palladium Arc Reactor |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System Filtration System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |composition = Titanium Plating |capabilities = |specialfeats = N/A |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = -- |successor = -- |preceded = Mark III |followed = Mark V }} The Mark IV (Mark 4) armor, was the fourth suit designed by Tony Stark after the Mark III was damaged in battle by Iron Monger. The Mark IV differs only slightly from the Mark III, with only cosmetic changes to the armor plating, and few changes in the capabilities of the armor itself. Armor Design The Mark IV has little difference in design compared to the Mark III. Some include redesigns of the armor platings, and the change of the new chest piece with the new Palladium Arc Reactor Mark III. It has the red and gold color scheme on it's overall armor design, and is more refined and edged especially in the body and leg pieces. Armor Capabilities Armor Features Weaponry Repulsors The Mark IV has standard based Repulsors. Unibeam The Mark IV has the standard Unibeam and is powered by the new Palladium Arc Reactor Mark III. Missiles The Mark IV carries the same missiles as the Mark III. Flares The armor carries the same standard flares as its predecessors. They are equipped in the same areas of the armor, such as the legs and hips. History Before Iron Man 2 Iron Man 2 Tony Stark built the Mark IV armor sometime between the events of revealing himself as Iron Man and before presenting the opening of the Stark Expo, to replace the heavily damaged Mark III. Using this suit, he put down nearly every terrorist cell and brought most of the world to peace. Stark later got drunk in the armor at his birthday party because of the radiation from the Arc reactor killing him and, believing that day to be his last, decided to enjoy it. This lead to Rhodes stealing the Mark II from the armory. The two fought and damaged much of Tony's house. The suit was replaced with the Mark VI as a solution to the Arc Reactor's palladium poisoning. Iron Man 3 While testing the assembly of the Mark 42 armor, Tony dodges a segment flying at him at high speed, and it smashes into the display case for the Mark IV armor. The Mark IV did not appear in the pier with The Iron Legion. It was destroyed in the attack on Tony's mansion in Malibu, along with the suits in the Hall of Armors. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game * Score Multiplier: x2.5 * Special Power: Striker Missile * Game Description: Similar to the MARK III, but with a more streamlined user interface. Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * The Mark IV is the first armor to be powered by the new Palladium Arc Reactor Mark III. Gallery 0002.jpg 0025.jpg 2010_iron_man_2_052.jpg 2010_iron_man_2_067.jpg| Iron_man_2_150.jpg Iron_Man_Armor_(Mark_IV).jpg Mg_5174.jpg NickFury-TonyStark.JPG R-05378R-Take4.jpg Iron_Man_Mark_IV.jpg Photo(633).JPG Photo(641).JPG| References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Basic Iron Man Suits Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII Category:Armor Replacement Category:Destroyed Armors